Flag of the Celts
Flag of the Celts refers to several flags designed by King Dope. Variations of the flag was the official flag of the EUFN and currently is the flag of the Celtic World Order. History The Flag has its origins back to March 2008 when King Dope created the Provisional Flag of the EUFN. The flag was similar to its successor; the 1st Flag of the Celts. The main diffrence was the lack of a Celtic design. Variations To date there has been four official variations of the flag and an unofficial flag. The following Flag of the Celts are called. *First EUFN Flag of the Celts *Second EUFN Flag of the Celts *CWO Flag of the Celts *CWO Defence Flag of the Celts There is an unofficial one with the horizontal line being of two colours. EUFN Flags First EUFN flag of the Celts This flag was used as the official flag of the EUFN between April to December 2008. It replaced the crude Provisional Flag of the EUFN which had no connection with celtic design. King Dope felt that it be better to reconnect the alliance's Celtic Heritage by changing the flag to the Flag of the Celts. Description The first EUFN Flag of the Celts had a darkest green on the upper background with Earth on the bottom half with a Celtic Circular design on the top with 8 stars by it's side. Second EUFN Flag of the Celts The second Flag of the Celts took its modern look with the third EUFN flag. Following a problamatic period in the EUFN's history, King Dope decided to radically change the alliance and the flag of the celts with it. The Flag was unvielled on the 26th of December 2008 with much acclaim. The flag was now a more mature then the previous versions of the flag of the celts to show that the EUFN was growing up. Description Black background with a Celtic cicular design with a green fading line striking through it. At the bottom is EUFN written with eight stars, four on each side of EUFN. EUFN Disbanded In February 2009, the EUFN alliance disbanded due to low members and low inactivity. When the alliance disbanded the Flag of the Celts fell into disuse and became a chapter of History. Celtic World Order Return In 2011, over two years after EUFN disbandment, the Celtic World Order was formed by King Dope, He decided to use to the Flag of the Celtic for the new alliance. The flag is basically the same as the 2nd flag of the celts abeit without the EUFN and the stars. CWO Flag of the Celts When the Celtic World Alliance was formed, King Dope had no Flag to Represent the new alliance's Celtic and green team heritage, he soon decided to reuse the 2nd Flag of the Celts as the CWO's flag minus the EUFN and the stars on in it. CWO Defence Flag Black background with a Celtic cicular design with a red fading line striking through it Unofficial versions To date there has been an unofficial Flag of the Celts. It was to be used for the Celtic World Order. It is unknown what the use of it was for but it was known that it was a combination of the normal CWO flag and the defence flag. Logos and emblems There has been two emblems of the President of the EUFN and the Celtic World Order. The emblems are based on the Flag of the Celts and as such has been called the Logo of the Celts. thumb|180px|The official logo of the CWO president. thumb|180px|The official logo of the EUFN president. See also *EUFN *Celtic World Order *King Dope Category:Flags Category:Economic Unified Federation of Nations Category:Celtic World Order Category:King Dope